


where it all began

by surrenderdammit



Category: House M.D., Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of genderbended versions of House/Wilson and Kirk/Spock :)</p><p>House/Wilson: Shh, Trek is on!</p><p>Kirk/Spock: Mmm hot for teacher ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/gifts).



> This is a CONGRATULATION FOR SURVIVING UNIVERSITY AND GRADUATING INTO A SUCCESSFUL ADULT gift :,D
> 
> I read her House fanfiction [The Buddy Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/849605/chapters/1623678), where she wrote a chapter in which House watched Star Trek. This was around the same time I was doing my comic [House Trek](http://surrenderdammit.deviantart.com/gallery/25983493), so I reviewed and told her about it. She looked it up, and we started talking. I dragged her deep into the K/S fandom and we've been friends since <3
> 
> I WISH YOU ALL THE LUCK IN LIFE <3333


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
